Black drops
by Sakuralinh
Summary: SAISAKU FANFIC Cofusion is something truly new to Sai. And who is Sakura seeing in her dreams. I seriously stink at summary!... and the first chapters are very short! It gets better later! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! Love, Sakuralinh xoxoxoxo
1. Love

I do not own naruto or the characters...

* * *

-Are you going to train with us or just sit there?

He heard from far a voice calling him. So far that it seemed like just a sweet melody. Her voice was loud but in the same time a music to his ears. He used to think she was a brat, an ugly young lady. Why doesn't he think so anymore? He learned to not have any emotion, to remain stone to any situation.

-YO SAI!! CAN YOU HEAR US??

This voice was different. The little blonde kid was still a brat and a disturbance to his thoughts. He stood up and left everything on ground close to the tree. He walked slowly toward his team and faked a smile. He looked at her. She turned away from him. Was it his fake smile that she reconized and that she disliked? The brat stared at them and seemed confuse:

-Um... ok... huh? What's the problem this time? Did he say something bad to you Sakura?

-No Naruto. Nothing is wrong either. I'm just feeling really tired.

Still confused, he pulled Sai toward a darker part in the forest and asked:

-Explain!

The dark hair of the Root Anbu were blown by the wind and a faked smile appear.

-What do you want me to explain, Naruto?

* * *

-Yamato... I want to go home and rest. I don't feel so good.

Her captain stared at her. She wasn't this type of person and she barely trained... Was there something wrong between her and Sai? She called him here first... It was just weird the way they acted.

-Sure Sakura... Go ahead... I'll wait for the boys to get back here.

* * *

-Explain what?? WHY isn't Sakura talking to you anymore!? Why are you looking at Sakura all the time??

-I don't know.

Naruto hated it. He hated Sai's fake smiles and his short answers. He cared about Sai, though. Sai was going through a hard time not having emotions.

-Can't you develop a little more? Why don't you know? Are you in love with her or what?

Sai kept silence and stopped smiling.

-They say that love is a good feeling that warms your inside. I can control my feelings on the outside but I cannot in the inside. Does that answer your question?

-HUH?? Explain!

-It means maybe I do.


	2. Denial

I do not own naruto or the characters...

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter... please review!! thanks...

I'm once again sorry for the problems that occured earlier this month...

* * *

Stunned by his friend's last word, he remained silent. His finger was pointing at the black-haired boy. He was shaking. How could ever Sai love?

-You... you... how could you?

Sai looked at Naruto and simply requested:

-Elaborate.

The blonde kid stared at him. An icy look replace the innocent look on the kid's face.

-You knew that I like her! You knew that I care about her! You just had to do exactly what I feared you would do! The moment she said that you look like Sasuke, I was worried! She's just being nice to you because you are a reflection of Sasuke!

-If you knew she likes Sasuke so much, why are you still trying to win her heart?

* * *

-Sakura! Wait up!

-I always have to wait for you, She said as she turned around and smiled at the silvered hair ninja.

Her sensei smiled back. She wasn't the kid he knew 3 years ago. More mature, more violent, smarter...

-So... Kakashi-sensei... you told me to wait... why?

-Tsunade wanted to see your team. Actually... my team. Where are the others anyway?

-Forest with Yamato. I'll go to Tsunade's office. You go call the two others.

* * *

-Because... I thought she might want to forget about Sasuke.

He turned his face away.

-Did you really think she could forget about someone she would risk her life for? Besides, you cannot even forget about Sasuke. Remember our first mission together? You promise you would save him. You and Sakura swore you would be able to bring Sasuke back. We could have gotten killed but none of you would give up. The only reason I stayed in this team was to see how your friend would react. I must say, he's a cold person.

Naruto was ready to jump on Sai. He was right.

-You just want to hurt me bacause I'm right. You can't deny the truth. Quit it.

He turned his back to Naruto when the blonde kid was down to his knees.

-You're right. I'm wrong. How could I forget about Sasuke? How could Sakura forget about Sasuke? It was all denial...


	3. New mission

It took me time... sorry!!

Anyway... I still do not own anything from naruto!!

* * *

Naruto turned away and leaned against the closest tree. He had admitted that he knew his fate wasn't going to cross Sakura's. As he remained silent, Sai walked away with nothing less but the regret of making Naruto break apart.

-Naruto, I must apologize.

Nothing more, nothing less. The first kind words that Sai has spoken. As he kept on going further from Naruto or closer to the captain, the Genin looked at him, surprised, but in the same time delighted: gentleness from Sai? Was that even possible? As he followed the Anbu, Naruto heard the voice of his sensei. The silver hair of the man was finally noticeable.

-Hey Naruto! You've been assigned on a mission... I mean your team.

-Aren't you going to be with us?

The man smiled and replied:

-No. and don't ask for more details... that's all you need to know.

Naruto closed his mouth and picked up his stuff close to Sai's. The black hair kid picked his things up as well but in a more organized way which didn't make all his objects fall on the ground once again.

-Clean freak, murmured Naruto while bending down to pick up the fallen items.

-I beg your pardon... Did you say anything about me?

As Naruto raised his head, he saw Sai with a fake smile but a cold look in his eyes.

-Nothing... I said nothing...

* * *

-Tsunade-sama? You've called us here?

The hokage turned her chair toward the young chunnin.

-Yes Sakura. Where is the rest of your team?

-They'll arrive soon. Kakashi-sensei went to look for them.

Tsunade putted down a file and took a sip of tea while somebody threw a rock on the large window.

-I guess they have arrived.

_Stupid, annonying Naruto_... She thought.

-HEY GRANDMA TSUNADE!! WASSUP!!

Naruto regretted his yelling soon enough because while Sakura, Sai and his captain was listening carefully to Tsunade's instructions, he was rubbing his cheek which was red and might turn black.

-As you all know, this mission is considered like a rescue mission so be careful and quick.

-Who do we have to "rescue", Tsunade? asked Naruto still rubbing his left cheek.

She closed her eyes and finally said:

-Your former team mate: Sasuke.

--

A long silence was floating in the air. Sasuke Uchiha, the one that had made team 7 fall apart, the one that was loved deep down in Sakura's heart, the one that Naruto cherish so much and the one Sai dislike so badly.

-Hum, hum... I know he use to be apart of your team but you must do ANYTHING. ANYTHING to get him back even if you must injure him or tie him up: BRING HIM BACK!

-Yes, mam'.

* * *

As they walked out of Tsunade's office, Sai said:

- To think that we must save a traitor who decided to join the evil clan. What a waste of time...

He sensed suddenly someone taking a grip on his shirt: Sakura.

-You still care about that creap, he said with a smile, about that insignifiant traitor?

-Must I remind you that he used to be their friend?

A brown haired boy was walking toward them whom shadow was stopping Sakura from punching Sai. As he released his jutsu he demanded the pink haired kunoichi to let go of Sai.

-It could get troublesome if he fall unconcious here.

Sakura pushed Sai away and said:

-Maybe you are right Shikamaru... besides... he is not worth my time.

As she walked away, Shikamaru followed her for no specific reason and Sai stayed there.

-To think that we were getting along quite well... Sasuke is a true downer.

Naruto turned his back to Sai while Yamato just disappeared.

-you haven't changed a single bit... Sai.


	4. The night before

Ok... I guess my chapters are kinda short... I'll try to make them longer! ok?? and I'm begging you to leave reviews!! I'm on knees!! THanks!! Also tell meif this chapter is long enough!!

xox

Sakuralinh

I do not own Naruto or any characters!

* * *

A long silence was heard once again. And before Sai or Naruto could add anything else, Tsunade opened violently the door causing Naruto, who was standing behind it, to fall.

-So haven't you... You're still as weak as the first day I met you.

The fifth hokage stared at both of them as Sai walked away slowly and as Naruto was trying to stand up with fury in his eyes.

Finally, she knocked herself out of it.

-Sai, wait. I have to talk to you.

-How about me, Tsunade? Don't you wanna talk to me??

-No.

Naruto stared blankly at Tsunade and her very short while Sai walked back into her office. The door was closed once again and no matter how hard Naruto tried to listen to their conversation, he failed.

* * *

As the night slowly fell down on Konoha, Sakura was looking at ceiling, head on her pillow and moon lightning her wide green eyes. What was it between her and Sai? She wants to be with him, friends and maybe even more, but in the same time, she disliked him so much. Was it that they could only be teamates and nothing more or was it because she was starting to love him?

As she turned her head to see what time it was, she saw the picture of her old team 7. Her, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

_Good times... I was so childish back then to think that because we were in the same team, me and Sasuke would be together forever and ever. _She tought of all the good moments they had and chuckled.

-I was so silly...

She took the framed picture and smiled at it. _Sasuke-kun, one day, you'll see the light in Konoha again..._

As his paintbrushes fell on the floor, he bent down and brought them back in his case placed on his desk. While placing them correctly, the Anbu noticed a picture stuck between two pages of his illustrated book. He stared at it for a moment and pulled it out and placed it on his desk, beside his case. It was his team: the young and annoying Naruto trying to be as tall as his sensei, Kakashi who was trying to put that annoying brat's arm down, Yamato who was smiling and probably thinking about how silly the blonde kid was acting, himself faking another smile and there was Sakura, right next to him, smiling... a real and beautiful smile.

_What I am thinking... I... Was Naruto actually right... I lied that I love Sakura to make Naruto furious but was that a real lie or the actual truth... Confusion... I'm actually feeling confused... This is just strange... Must read more about this weird sensation_.

* * *

_What was Sai and Tsunade talking about?? She never liked him... so why is she asking to spend more time talking to him??_

-Hey Naruto! Have you eaten yet?

-Huh? Oh Choji! Nope... and I'm very hungry! Wanna go for a ramen?

-Naruto-kun... are you... asking me... for dinner...?

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata, red like a tomato...

-Oh! Hi Hinata! Well... I was asking Choji but you can come too!!

Just as Hinata turned even redder, Kiba and Konohamaru joined them and decided to eat with them.

_To think that I wanted to eat alone with Choji and talk about my problems..._

* * *


	5. The day and feelings

I'm begging you to leave reviews!! I'm on knees!! THanks!!

xox

Sakuralinh

I do not own Naruto or any characters!

* * *

A beautiful sunrise was seen and drawn by him. The light pink like her gorgeous hair was found on canvas as the sky. The green of her eyes was given to the trees and grass. An icy blue was given to the river. A blue as icy as their relationship, as hard as how they spoke to each other, as cold as her tone of voice when she hated him...

-SAI!! WE HAVE TO GO **NOW **!!

Sai slowly washed his paintbrushes in the cold river and then wrapped them up in a towel. He finally stood up while Naruto was getting all impatient.

-Sai, you slow snail! You made me wait...

-5 minutes of your very boring and annoyed life? Is that why you are breaking my ears?

-Don't you dare call my life...

-Naruto, stop it... Sai, stop trying to get on Naruto nerves... Sakura... Keep them apart.

-But Yamato captain... I... Nevermind...

Her captain looked at her and she turned her face away_. I wonder if Sai and Sakura could be in a team alone during this mission. I cannot let Naruto alone when he has a demon inside of him and especially... around Sasuke... but Sai and Sakura dislike each other so badly... or they love and hate each other so much... and plus there's that Uchiha kid_...

-Yamato captain... I'll be ok. Sai and I will try to work together. Nothing is going to go wrong.

_How did she know... Did i talk aloud?_

-Very well Sakura... I guess you and Sai should go ahead first. We are going seperate ways so that it will be harder to track us. Ok?

-Yamato... can't I be with Sakura-chan...?? I don't want jerky Sai to go and hurt her... and...

-My decision is final, naruto. Now, break!

* * *

- Yamato... Why couldn't I be with Sakura-chan?

- I thought it would be obvious... but then again... you are not a very deep thinker... are you?

- I might have had a few stupid moments, but I really don't understand why...

- Naruto... Do you remember our first mission together?

Naruto closed his mouth and saw the images of Sakura being hurt and lying about the fact that he was unconcious while Orochimaru was fighting them. Perhaps, she didn't wanted to hurt Naruto. But when he heard Yamato telling him that **he **was the one that injured Sakura, the pain in his heart grown...

- Yes...

- I do not want another escape from your demon. Understood? Now. Focus. We have an important mission.

* * *

-Sakura. You are still mad at me... aren't you?

Sakura, who was in front, closed her eyes and whispered:

-Maybe not.

As Sai flew through the leaves to be next to the young medic, she reopened her eyes and looked up into the light blue sky. Sai simply looked at her. He wished those beautiful green eyes of hers would turn toward him.

-Happy now?

She looked in his direction. _Why did he wanted me to look at him? That's so stupid,but in the same time... sweet. Argh... what on earth am I thinking? How could I think Sai and sweet in the same time..._

-Is something bothering you? Ugly?

_What took meto call her ugly? She's... kinda pretty. _

Sakura blushed.

-You really think I'm sorta pretty?

_How did she know? I..._

-Well if you were pretty, would I call you Ugly? I'm not dumb and nice like Naruto.

Sakura smiled:

-Silly me then!

_Argh, I smiled... What's wrong with me? This is just not right! I don't like Sai... I hate him! I... I'm not in love with him. And if I was... I wouldn't say such a cliche thing. Sai... why did you come into my life?_

-Sakura! Watch out!

* * *

So... That's it for this chapter! PLEASE: REVIEWS!!!!!!! I need reviews!!!!! I really DO!!!! Ok? =)

Love you guys though... and thanks for reading... I'll upload as soon as I can!!!

Love,

Sakuralinh ^.^                


	6. Prince charming much?

Hi again!!!!!

Ok... I'm going to be serious... or maybe I'll be much clearer: FEEL FREE TO WRITE REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE????

Now.. on with the story!

p.s. I know the past chapters have been quite short... I'm trying to make them longer!!!! Plz forgive me!!! reviews are TRULY appreciated!!!!

* * *

(A little flashback)

_-Sakura! Watch out!_

As she moved slightly to her left, Sai ran as quickly as he could and pulled out his paintbrush and a scroll. Sakura landed on the closest branch and prepared herself for a battle. A light wind passed through her soft pink hair and made her close one of her eye.

_Even when you are faced to a huge storm... keep an eye open, a battle is unpredictable. _Those words were her master's: Tsunade. Yes. She had to keep at least an eye open, she knows it and she does it, but when sand brings out tears, it is easier to say it than to do it.

-Sakura, don't let your guard down. I can still sense a presence.

Sakura nodded to show Sai that she had understood when suddenly a shadow or maybe was it the person who attacked them got a grap of Sakura's gorgeous pink hair. The young kunoichi froze, so did the accomplished Anbu.

-Don't say a word, don't move a limb, and I might let you live.

Sakura sensed a cold metal needle touching the side of her neck.

All Sai could see, was a few blue hair coming out of the tight bandage on the bad guy head. He was wearing a mask coloured and designed in blue and red. His eyes were slightly green, mostly blue, they were sharp and shined with evilness. He wasn't tall, neither small. _If I say a word, I would probably have to say goodbye to Sakura. But if I don't then... we'll have to stop here until he lets us go. This is no good... I must..._

-Take that you freakin' ugly bad jerk!

Before Sai could even think about something else, Sakura had punch the hell out of the blue-haired ninja. Although she was cut a bit on the side of her neck where the needle had touched her, she was allowed to move, so was Sai.

-Nice move ugly! I can finally fight him.

-If you so didn't care about me, why didn't you just attacked him?

Sai just smiled, a fake smile.

* * *

-Yamato... do you think Sakura and Sai are ok?

-I don't see why they wouldn't be.

_-Yamato captain!_ His radio was going crazy.

-Sakura? What's wrong?

_-We are fighting an unknown ninja. *cling* Probably a weapon user. His skills are madly incredible. _

-Give us your position! We'll come to help you!

Nothing.

-Sakura! Sakura! Answer!

Yamato looked at Naruto who was wearing a very worried face.

-We have lost contact with them...

* * *

_Dang it! My communicator! I hope Yamato and Naruto won't be too worried._

-Ugly. Communicate with Yamato.

-What do you think I was doing? Besides, that dude already made me lose our only way to communicate it! And what's wrong with being so mean to me?

-I'm simply being myself.

As the unknown ninja looked at the two of them talking to each other, he was also making sure that there was no one who could help them.

_Why is he so mean to me? And why do I care? Ugh.... focus Sakura! This not a practice! Get hit and go to your death bed! Must focus! But dang he's good... wonder if he knows what we want to do..._

-Sakura, careful to your right!

Sakura dodged the thounsand needles except for one which made one of her sleeves rip.

-That was close, ugly!

Sai was still watching out for Sakura while he was also dodging all the weapons thrown by the masked ninja. He didn't even let any of those two to make a move. All they could do was jump from branch to branch to escape the deadly weapons.

_This is going tougher than I thought._

* * *

-Yamato... captain... I'm sorta worried. I mean what if something truly terrible happened to Sakura and Sai?

-Listen Naruto. Right now we must focus on reaching our destination. I've sent a message to Konoha. They'll send a backup team after Sakura and Sai. Right now. Let's focus on what we have to do and less about your friends.

Naruto looked down and replied a simple:

-Yes.

* * *

-Shizune! Go get Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji!

-Yes, Tsunade-same.

_Dang it. All I can do now is hope that Sai is worthy enough to protect Sakura._

* * *

-Sai! If we keep jumping like that, we'll end up not having enough energy to fight him any longer!

Sai didn't answer. Sakura was right. He must have a weak point somehow... somewhere.....

_Why is that black-haired kid looking at me like that... Don't tell me he's trying to see where he can attack me... _

-Sakura. Try to attack him by under. He cannot see you clearly there because of his stupid mask.

-Ok.

Sakura avanced as much as she could but then out of nowhere, the blue-haired ninja pulled out gigantic cloak and threw it on the young kunoichi. It was pitch black and there was no way out. It envelopped her and tied her. Soon she couldn't breathe anymore. She was going to lose her concious when she heard a sound. The sound of tissu being cut apart. The sound of a fast sword wiping somthing. The sound of his voice:

-Sakura!

Emotion. As she fell through the leaves and the branches was wiping her beautiful face, she thought about him, he was like a prince who... She had reach the ground, in the arms of her prince charming.

* * *

Ok... check out the next chapter!!! ok????? when I'm done... of course!!!!!!! and PLZ REVIEW!!!! I know i'm bad at battle scence... I'm trying as hard as I can!!!!

Anyway...

Love,

Sakuralinh XOX


	7. The waterfall of confusing thoughts

Hi! Again... Ok... I feel like i'm annoying a few... people.... XD So......... anyway... once again: REVIEWS ARE **TRULY**APPrecIATED!!!!!!!!! also... don't just right: it's good or it's bad... I LOVE constructive comments that will help me improve and stuff that you want to read... ok? I love u guys though!!!

Anything else such as unrelated comments message me:

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_-Don't let go of me, please. _

_-I won't Sakura, I won't. _

_-Why is your face so unknown? Why can't I see a light in your eyes? Why..._

_-Sakura. I'm not who you think I am. I am not..._

_Everything went dark. The moon was covered by thick clouds and her eyes were getting blurry because of her tears. _

_-Who are you not? Please! Answer me! _

-Sakura! Wake up!

He was shaking her while a thin smoke of scent was invading the place.

-Sasuke?

Her voice was soft like a rose petal, but it pierced Sai's ears and heart very deeply. _Why I am feeling this pain? Shouldn't I already be used to hearing Sakura talking about Sasuke? Was Naruto right? Was he really in love? He only said he was to annoy Naruto. But was it the actual truth after two lies? _Sai was once again truly confused. He felt like he had to make a confession, but what? Why does mentionning Sasuke hurt him so badly? While he was still lost in his thoughts, Sakura slowly opened her sparkling green eyes_. My dream.... it was only a dream. But... who was he? He looked like Sasuke so badly_. As she finally fully opened her eyes and pushed away a blanket that she identified as Sai's, she turned around and realise that they were in a cave and that her clothes were all torn apart.

-Sai? Where are we?

Sai looked down back to Sakura.

-We're in a cave, stupid.

-I know that! I was talking about our position_! Stupid Sai! I'm not such an idiot! Who does he think he is_?

-Before you yell at me, understand that I am the one who brought you away from that masked ninja and who prepared you a decent meal.

-I wasn't going to yell at you! I was just wondering why you were acting so badly to me! Sometimes, without your stinkin' emotions, you are dumber than a broomstick.

Sai stood up and walked toward the fire that he had made. He did not reply to Sakura, not that he didn't feel like it, but simply because arguing with her was no use.

- Ok, now you just won't talk to me?

- Ugly... control your temper already.

-MY temper? Well, let's look at the ONE who made me mad!

Sai simply chuckled, a fake one.

-Why are you laughing????

-I came up with a new nickname for you: Temper ugly freak. Which makes: TUF.

Sakura threw violently his blankets back and stood up, but in vain, her legs couldn't support her any longer.

-Don't move. You are injured.

-Like I didn't notice that.

Both remained silent once again and delicious smell was invading the room once again. It was a roasted fish placed on a green leaf.

-You did this?

Sai smiled as he acquiesced. Sakura took a bite in the fish, although their was missing spices, it was just right.

-You are good.

-Careful not to burn yourself. It's still very hot. And stay here, I'll go get some water.

-Hey! I'm not a baby alright? Besides... I cannot move since I literally broke my leg.

Sai just walk out. _I know you broke your leg. I'm simply afraid that you will try to crawl out of this cave. We never know what goes through your mind... Sakura-san._

* * *

Just a few moments after Sai left, Sakura tried to heal her wound. In the same time, she was thinking about her dream and Sai... and her beloved Sasuke.... _(Ok typing that was just hard: simply don't like sasuke! I don't hate him..... but I simply dislike him!)_

While a green light circled her broken leg, she was feeling her heart breaking apart. _I love Sasuke. He was my first love. I didn't care how he felt about me... Although... I believed that I was the one destined to be by his side. He was... It's hard to say it... but kind of a jerk... but I couldn't help it... I loved him... I still do. But the passion seems to have flown away. We've been apart for so long... and we have chosen different paths... and then there's Sai... the jerk who gives people names, the Anbu who hated my love, the guy who saved me..... What on earth am I thinking!!! How could I believe that Sai is a better person than Sasuke? Stupid me! Argh! Hate you Sai! I really HATE you!_

Because she was so mad, she overconcentrated (if that word exist) her chakra and it bursted out. It did not make noise, but it did make Sakura wake up from her thoughts. But then, she fell into it again_. Why did I get so angry? I mean.. so what if I hate Sai, it's not like it matters to me or anything. He's just another boy in my books. He's even in my black book! THE DARKEST BOOK EVER_!!!!!! Her thoughts suddenly scared her. She wasn't suppose to think such evil things. Although the truth hurts, she knows that somewhere she kinda liked Sai. That emotionless boy with the black lifeless eyes, the dark black hair and the fake handsome smile. She sighed. If only she was able to see through the mist.......... but plus... she wanted to see that young man who was in her dream. _Who was he? His skin was pale like Sasuke... but his eyes weren't filled with revengeful thoughts. It wasn't Sai either... his voice had emotion... or was it? I wish I knew who he was. He's the one for me or maybe... was it simply a dream guy........ Yeah... everybody would say it's a dream so THE it's only a dream guy... but I feel like I'll find that person one day! BELIEVE ME!!!! _She paused... _Ok... I just sounded like Naruto.... I hope he's ok with Yamato... and that they found Sasuke-kun._

_

* * *

_

-Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba!

-Yes Tsunade-sama.

The three boys looked at the Hokage, surprised as they were called on mission at one in the morning. Shikamaru was yawning, Neji was rearranging his shirt and Kiba was silently brushing Akamaru's fur in Tsunade's office when she forbid him to bring that dog inside. But for once, she did not seem to care. She simply went ahead with what she wanted from them.

- We recently lost contact with Sakura and Sai. We know that they last contacted Naruto and Yamato at around 2 hours after they seperated themselves. I want you three to find her... I mean them, and continue the mission along their side, got it? So just go the way they went and track them down. Kiba, use Akamaru to sniff Sakura's and Sai's trail.

She threw them a paintbrush belonging to Sai and a hairbrush which was probably Sakura's and yelled:

-NOW GO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HURT, INJURE OR KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!! AWAY NOW PEOPLE!!!!!!

-Yes mam'.

And they jumped out the window making a few houses light up their room and look outside.

* * *

While then, Sai was looking for a source of water so that he could fill their bottles. From a branch to another, he was also lost in his thoughts like Sakura. _This confusion feeling is really starting to annoy me. I'm worried... They say that worrying is a feeling. And in the Root, I've learn that I have no emotion, no name, no past and no future... that there's only missions and that failure isn't accepted. I've grown up that way... so why... why do I feel somthing?_ Sai finally saw a small waterfall. He jumped to it while images of their first mission rushed in his mind:

When Sakura was falling down a cliff, unconcious and he didn't even bother looking at her when he was just flying by.

When they just met and he called her Ugly Bitch.

When she punched him because he was talking trash about Sasuke.

When she was looking at him drawing an abstract.

And then he remembered their mission at the fire temple.

When he jumped out of nowhere to save Sakura.

When she tried to heal him and ended up pushing violently a needle into his arm because he said something.

And then he stopped. He felt a few raindrops on his face. _I have no past and no future. I shouldn't think about this. I'm an ANBU from the Root_. He suddenly fell on his knees. It wasn't like him to feel this weakness. He was strong and let no emotions get to his head. He tried to convince himself lately that he was able to stay away from any relationship... but in vain. As he finally stood up, he saw his reflection. And remembered his reflection is Tsunade's eyes just before this mission started.

* * *

Done for this chapter!!!!! Okay... so if you read the rest, you should remember that Tsunade and Sai had a convo... so next chapter: Flashback into Sai's mind.

Hope you like it!!! and plz: review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love you all!!!!

Sakuralinh

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	8. Flashback and Sakura Blossom Island

Hi!!!!!!!! (once again...)

Thank you to all of you who had the patience to read my story... It is important that you READ THIS MEMO, because there are a few indications.

1. EVERTHING IS IN ITALIC BECAUSE IT'S A FLASHBACK IN SAI'S MIND: SAI'S THOUGHTS ONLY!!!!!!

2. THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD... 'CAUSE EVERTHING ELSE IS IN ITALIC

3. REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS... I KNOW IT'S NOT DONE BUT REVIEWS ARE VERY VERY VERY VERY APPRECIATED!!!! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO UNDERSTAND MY DEEP DEEP DEEP PAIN!

4. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Tsunade looked at him. He was standing there, faking his usual smile. The hokage looked down and suddenly threw a booklet at him. _

_- Sai. You know what this is right? It belonged to you. or to your master... Danzou. _

_Sai caught the booklet in it's flight and took a good look at it. _

_-Turn to page 54. _

_Sai executed. _

_-You know whose picture that is?_

_-The picture of somebody I must kill. _

_Tsunade stared at the young ANBU. She thought that by now, he would have finally found a way through the emotionless path he had taken. _

_-I pity you Sai. I pity your emotionless heart. I pity your past. _

_-I'm in the Root. I have no past, no future, no emotions..._

_-SHUT UP! You are also a human being! YOU MUST HAVE FEELINGS! You must get angry, feel sad, feel happy, fall in love, fall apart! IT IS PART OF LIFE!_

_-I do not want to be weak, hokage-sama. _

_Tsunade bit her inferior lip and took a deep breathe as she settle down after getting all her fury on Sai. _

_-Look once again into that page. _

_Sai smiled and looked back, then he lefted his head and saw his reflection in Tsunade's pale eyes. He was like a marshmallow on a huge flame. He faked another smile._

_-Stop smiling. Your smile isn't fooling anyone. _

_Sai became serious once again. _

_-Describe what you see. Be human. Not a Root Anbu. _

_Tsunade looked at him as he was once again looking at the picture of a "somebody". _

_-It's girl. A girl that I have met. _

_He paused. _

_-Keep going. Tell me about her and you. _

_-I..._

_-JUST DO AS I SAID!_

_-She and myself possess a relationship called frienship. _

_Tsunade looked at him as he stopped once again. With her teeth tightly stuck together, she demanded:_

_-What is friendship? Why is she your friend?_

_-Friendship is a bond between two people who had learn to accept each other and are able to work as a team. _

_He closed the book and continue:_

_-She's my friend because she's... because she's_

_He slightly blushed (and you've guessed who's the girl! now you want to know why... ^^) While then, Tsunade seemed please to see the young boy tint his white skin with a tiny bit of color. _

_-Because she had help me through difficulties and had accepted me. _

_Tsunade's smile grew even larger. _

_-So why? Why are you willing to kill her?_

_-Because I only have missions that should never fail. _

_-You never fail?_

_-No... I have failed before... once. _

_-Why?_

_-Because of Naruto-kun and Sakura-san. _

_-What?_

_-Assassinating Sasuke, the traitor. _

_-You are willing to give me all this information?_

_-There are no past and no regret in a Root life._

_-If I tell you that I'm going to give you a very important mission and that I entirely trust you, will you accomplish it?_

_-I will most certainly. _

_-Very... then, forget all about Danzou's madness and accomplish this task: keep Sakura safe. Don't let her get killed or taken away from you. _

_Sai stunned. His mission was to..._

_-I know what you are thinking. I know you must kill Sakura..._

_-Then, I cannot help you. Hokage-sama. _

_-SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!!! I know Danzou told you she was a danger for Konoha, but do you know why?_

_-I do not need details..._

_-KEEP QUIET! First you must understand that she is not a threat to Konoha. Second, you must know why you must protect her with your life and third, you must listen to what your heart tells you. _

_-My heart is..._

_-DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD AND LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY! If you dare injure or harm her in any way, consider yourself as bad as Sasuke's behavior. _

_-Do not put me as low as that creep. _

_Tsunade took a cup a coffee in her hand while Sai said those words. As she brought the cup to her mouth, she took out a piece of paper and gave it to Sai. _

_-Read it. _

_(What was written on the paper)_

_Once upon a time, in a far far away island, a child was born under the blessings of the sakuras' flowers. Her pink hair and her green eyes reflected the color of a beautiful cherry tree in the middle of srping time. That day was the happiest day of the child's parents. Because she was born in the middle of spring time, she was named Sakura. Her parents were somehow people who came from the skies above and she was given a birthmark shaped as a sakura petal of her right shoulder. She was raised on the island until the age of two, when a volcano on a nearby island produced a very loud noise. Her family saw the thick smoke coming toward their house and a huge tiadal wave as well. To protect to sacred child, they have given her to a man who was ready to leave the island. His hair was grey and his face was covered by a mask. Because the child parents were able to control a few nature elements, they decided to stay on the island to help the other villagers. Before her parents left her with the unknown man, they gave her a kiss and said goodbye. The child cried for the second time of her life. Never after her birth she had cry, but at the time, although she knew nothing, she shed thousand of tears. The man in the boat was heartbroken to see the child cry and decided to bring her to parents. Even if she could die, she would have a happy end. But when he finally saw Sakura's parents, they were lying on the ground disapearing slowly into sparkling dust. The man decided once again to take the child and bring her far away from the island who destroyed itself a few days as the man reached a ninja village. Since then, people forgot about that child who was the right heiress to the kingdom of paradise. Never was the child told about her past and no one knows what happened to her. _

_-How stupid are people? How many pink haired-girl can you see in the world?_

_-All survivors on the island have pink hair. The island was called Sakura Blossom Island (No imagination... I know... XD) _

_Sai kept quiet and Tsunade continued: _

_-You've read her past. Now do you understand why she mustn't be killed?_

_-She's the heiress of the kingdom of the skies above. _

_-She must die in a certain different way. when she's of age. Her destiny is already written, we have to make it happen. Protect her. Promise me you will. _

_-Death is awaiting her, you say. Then why, why don't you tell her about this story?_

_-Because she would want revenge. _

_-Revenge against a volcano?_

_-No, revenge against the family who caused her parents death. _

_Sai remained silent again. _

_-But the story says..._

_-No, the smoke and the waved did not kill her parents. The story forgot to mention about her engagement to a boy of a rich and powerful family back then. _

_-She's engage?_

_Sai was shocked. But why? **Why should I care? She's ugly and mean and... she has taught much more than my whole life has...**_

_-Sai! Focus. Her parents were assassinated. _

_-How do you know all this? Hokage-sama. _

_-The man who brought her safely to the village is Kakashi. _

_Sai stunned once again. _

_-Now simply promise me you'll take care of her. Please. _

_-Why are you afraid just now?_

_-Akatsuki got a book from the fire temple's library. and it talks about whoever gets to marry her, become by her side the rightful heir of the wide kingdom... and if she dies... they'll get the whole package for themselves. and she is NOT a prize to win. So protect her! Promise me you will. Leave your Anbu side aside and focus on protecting her. _

_-I swear to keep her alive and to not harm her. _

_-thank you Sai... thank you..._

_

* * *

_

TADAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and hope you enjoyed it.... ^^

Next chapter... back to the present... not in flashback anymore!!!! okie?

Love you all (if you review... (jkjkjk) But seriously... REVIEW!)

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. Don't butt in and piercing needle

Hello everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading up to now! Although... I wished I few reviews.... even if it's about how badly the content is given out... please tell me!!!!!!!

IMPORTANT : WE ARE NOT IN FLASHBACK MODE ANY LONGER!!!! THIS IS STORY MODE ACTION NORMAL!!!!!!

Ok... so once again REVIEW (important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) or message me!

Love you all... and now on with the story!

* * *

It was quite fresh in his memory. The promise he had made to Tsunade... Although he somehow regreted he made that stupid, fully emotional and darn life-saving promise, he felt like somebody was finally able to trust him. When he finally finished remembering and filling his gourd, he jumped out of the water and into a tree. Then, he returned as quickly as possible to the cave where Sakura was still witing for him.

As the rain poured down even more intensly then before, Sai kept on jumping from a branch to an other. The drops went into his eyes and a warm taste of hot liquid invaded his mouth. Because he didn't allow himself to stop, he felt the burning of the liquid even more then ever. What was happening? He didn't even tried to figure out what was that liquid. Never before had he tasted that liquid, it was hot, maybe even a burning taste. It was irritating, but there was no way he would stop. Why? simply because when he had something in mind, he was going to complete it no matter what. And what he had in mind was these words**: Don't stay away from her for too long.**

He felt like it has been more than hours since he's been gone and who knows what could have happen to Sakura.

* * *

_What's taking him so long? I don't care if I have to drink rain water! I need company... even if it is from a loner-boy. _

Sakura cured her wound after a lot of effort. She was feeling weak. She felt alone. She felt defenseless. When sha was falling, she lost her backpack, where her weapons and medical instruments were. Right now, without Sai, she was afraid. Afraid of what could happen less. It wasn't even one day since they started their mission and everything was ruined. She wouldn't be part of rescuing her Sasuke-kun (Argh.... that was hard... again... ), and plus, she was left with nothing but Sai. Nobody knows where they were. She didn't even know. She would be so happy if anyone... even her rival: Ino, was there. Oh.. and of course Sai...... _better than nobody........ Ain't I just mean to him........ (She chuckled)... Yikes.... I just laughed on my own... hope no one will think that I'm crazy...._

-Sakura, I'm back.

-About time! I was very worried you know!

-You were worried... about me?

-No! I was afraid.

Sakura slightly blushed and Sai simply smiled nervously.

-Oh... by the way, here's the water.

-Right... Thanks Sai.

She took the bottle as their hands touched... The light pink on her face got as dark as her hair and she walked toward the back of the cave.

_Princess, huh? Not so alike... but she is kinda cute.........._

-What are you talking about? I'm not a princess!!!! and.... ummm... nervermind...

-Of course you are not a princess... you are not pretty enough!

Sakura suddenly threw her bottle at him and said:

-Well keep the water! You totally touched it and dirtied it!

She sat down and closed her eyes.

As Sai catched the bottle, he saw his reflection and realise that the liquid that was drowning his mouth was blood.

-Blood? How did this happen? he murmured so that only he could here it.

Sakura suddenly stood up and said:

-You are bleeding? Where?

She ran over to Sai and looked at his pale face which looked paler than ever.

-Sai! How come there is so much blood in your mouth? What happened?

-Same question I'm asking here.

-Turn around.

He executed and Sakura saw a scratch on his shoulder, as she told him, he cutted:

-I've received much worse scratches... this can't be the reason... Ugly.

-Oh yeah? Maybe you'd like the feeling of my punch in your face with all the remaining strenght I have!

-Hey... Calm down... I was simply kidding.

-Fine. Just sit down... and I'll see what's wrong... you are probably poisoned or something.

Sai did what he was asked to do once again. As she looked at him more carefully, she realised that she was indeed right about the poisonning.

-You've been scratched by a poisonned leaf tree. I don't know hoe to heal you without medical plants and instruments... I have none on me. My bag got...

-Look behind my bag, I picked up yours and your head protector as well.

Sakura walked over to Sai's bag and saw hers.

-Thanks Sai....

She picked it up and went back next to Sai and said:

-Let's begin this treatment.

* * *

-Awww man! This rain is so going to slow us down!

-Do you mind stop complaining? It's really troublesome!

-At least I'm not mister "troublesome".

-You mean, at least I'm not "doggy-boy".

-Both of you shut the hell up or else I'm gonna have to make it shut by hurting you.

-Right, like you could beat me and Shikamaru together! Stop daydreaming Neji!

-Who said I would help you? I probably would be on Neji's side.

-Why you...

ARF ARF WARF WARF WOUF WOOF

-Thanks Akamaru... He found trace of Sakura and Sai.

-Good... now let's continue and move faster! Troublesome dude...

-Shut up Shikamaru... I just thought advancing and moving would be troublesome for our dear Shikamaru...

-Whatever... and close your mouth! It stinks! Did you even brush your teeth?

-huh? Oh... well... ummmmm.... I didn't have time... since I was told that it was an emergency.... so... no I didn't...

-Gross...

-Shut up Neji! At least I have a manly stinch! You look like a girl!

-At least I don't scare people away with my smell...

-Good one Neji! I'm with you. Although taking sides might get troublesome.

-I HATE YOU BOTH!

-Too bad!

WOOF WOOF ARF (translation: poor Kiba...)

(Author: Don't get me wrong! I like the 3 of them... mostly Shikamaru... but... seriously... don't hate me for being mean to Kiba... I just wanted to have a tiny wincy fun!!!! XD Plz keep reading and review!!!! XD)

* * *

-Feeling any better?

-Yeah. Much better. Thanks a lot... Sakura-san.

-Well... I'm glad you are.

Sai smiled and stared nicely at Sakura.

-What are you looking at?

-You.

Sakura took a nice light blush once again and replied:

-Oh... Well... stop, 'cause you are making me nervous.

She dropped her bag and Sai saw a small white paper pointing out of a small book. He reached to it and opened it.

-GIVE IT BACK SAI!

-What was the yelling for? Is it something personal?

-No, but... just give it back already!

-I want to read it.

-NO! This is my stuff!!!! GIVE IT BACK!

-It was your fault, you were clumsy, as always and I was able to seize it.

-Well now GIVE IT BACK!

-No.

Sai opened it and read:

-Dear Sasuke-kun.

I do not care if you are obsessed with the bond of hatred you and your brother share, but I want you to know, that if you ever come back to Konoha, there will always be someone that cares about you. I guess that if you are reading this, you are still wandering outside of the village.

Sakura riped to paper as she seized it. Then she simple walked away. Sai, however, had kept the last part:

**Sakura, **

**The one who will love you forever and ever... until the sky falls on me, I will still love you...Sasuke-kun**

Sai felt this piercing needle in his heart once again... _How could she still love someone who is filled with hatred? Altough... I understand that she doesn't like a man without emotions.. but negative feelings are worse... Why is life so complicated?_

-Remember Sai... Don't butt in my private life again. 'cause if you do... I don't care if you are a friend or a foe...I'll hit you as violently as I can

-I'll try to remember that, thank you.

* * *

Voila! Ok... so................................. I need reviews!!!!!!! Even if you are unknown... like one of the reviewers... DO SO!!!!!!!!! PLEASE.... pwetty please with a diamond on top... XD

SERIOUSLY I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm begging u... but thanks for reading up to now!!!

Btw... If you don't want to review: PM me... at least! thankies!!!!!!

Love you all!!!!

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Love is

Hiya people!!!!

Sorry it took me quite alot of time... As I was explaining to a reader in one of my other fanfic... I'm in my exam session right now... and I'm sorta overloaded with school work... I'm still very young... XD Well.. I'm a teen! Plus... well my friends keep asking me questions... so less time to write!!!! XD

Ok... so anyway.. On with the story now.. and plz review and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

Little crazy moment: review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review

Okie... that's it! now on with the story for real!

* * *

Night slowly took the place of the rainy day. The stars were truly bright and so was the full moon. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the cave and looking at the gorgeous stars. She remembered those nights where her old team, team 7, spent nights on hills watching the stars with a slight of hope that they'll meet a shooting star. She remembered that she said to herself that if she ever saw a shooting star, she would wish for a happily ever after with Sasuke. She smiled and looked down to her feet.

-Why are you smiling, Sakura-san?

Sakura looked on her left side and saw Sai who was now sitted next to her.

-Nothing.... I was just thinking about the old days. You know... when Sasuke was here with us.

-By us... you mean, you, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei... right?

Sakura moved her head on the side and said:

-Yeah... I hope I didn't make you feel bad... 'cause it's not what I meant to do.

-don't worry... I'm a man with no feelings...... you can't hurt them.

Sakura giggled softly. She pulled her hair of her face and looked up to the sky once again. Then she asked:

-If you ever see a shooting star, what would you wish for?

Sai looked up to the sky as well. In his dark black eyes, a sweet and gentle sparkle was shining.

-To be truthful... I don't know. When I was a child I wished upon a star once... but...

-But what?

-Everything turned out wrong. I wished that be and my brother would be able to stay united for ever... but he died. Since then, I don't believe on wishes upon a star any longer. How about you? What would you wish for?

-You promise not to laugh?

-Yes...Why is it embarassing?

-Not really... but... anyway... I would wish to find my true love. You see, I've been having this weird dream lately... I always found myself in the pitch dark and a boy... with black hair and black shiny eyes, kept on saying that he wouldn't let me go...

Sai started to chuckle.

-You promised you wouldn't laugh...

-I wasn't laughing... I was chuckling...

-Same thing to me! I'm ain't telling you anything else from now on!

-Awww... Ugly is mad?

Sakura turned away and looked to the sky. Suddenly she got all excited.

-Look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!

-Umm... I...

-I wish to find my true love!

Sai reflected a moment and said:

-I wish to stay with Sakura-san for the rest of my life.

Sakura stunned. Her green eyes moved over to Sai. She saw a sparkle in his eyes... Did her wish just come true? Her lips slightly moved and trembled.

-Sakura-san? Is there something wrong?

-That wish of yours...

-Yes?

-You...

-Yes?

-Emotion...

-Please... elaborate... I do not understand...

-You want to spend the rest of your life with me?

-As your friend... or maybe more... but for now as a friend... indeed... it is a yes.

* * *

-Shikamru... Hey troublesome dude!

-What, stupid doggy boy?

Neji sighed... They were now resting and the others were still fighting, because there were chances that they got lost. Thanks to Shikamaru.

-We ARE lost... aren't we?

-NO! We simply went a little to much to the south.

-Yeah, right! See... now that's troublesome! I'm not troublesome! Being lost is troublesome.

-Stop it Kiba, you sound like an annoyed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat down and yawned.

-Let's rest here and call this a day. We'll continue our searches tomorrow.

As he lied down, he saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and wished that this mission would go and end well. Simple, but necessary. He did not want to get into any kind of trouble. Then, he took the lighter Asume left him (you know... the one after he died... well that is if you saw and read until the shippuden... I don't want to be a spoiler... but yeah...). He started playing with it... a little sadly because he still miss his sensei, but then again... the small smoke was truly annoying Kiba who was lying 2 meters to his left.

-DO YOU MIND?

-Get lost, Kiba.

-I AM lost! We all are! Thanks to you!

-Quit it Kiba. We only went a little too bit to the south.

-DON'T BACK UP for Shikamaru, Neji!

-I'm being honest... Kiba.

Kiba closed his mouth and took his bag and his pillow (don't ask me why he brought a pillow with him...) and moved further, under a tree.

-If I were you... I wouldn't do that.

-Don't care! Good night!

Neji walked over to Shikamaru and asked:

-Why shouldn't he?

-Look up. There are birds. They'll probably have to do it one day. And their nest is in the tree. Prepare to endure the stink...

Neji, indeed, saw a bird nest. Surprising how a lazy boy like Shikamaru could notice such things in such a short while.

-Alright... then... good night.

-Yeah... good night, Neji.

--

The next morning, Neji was the first one to wake up. It was still a little dark when he first woke up. A beautiful sunrise woke up Shikamaru. He wasn't so please about the fact that he had to wake up pretty early... It annoyed him, like so many other things. He sat and his eyes got blinded by the sunrays that just found a way through the thin envelop of clouds. He cracked his neck two or three time then walked over to Neji who was looking for soldier pills (you know, those black pills that replaces food!). He was holding in his hand a small bottle that contained his own soldier pills and gently threw them so that Neji could catch them and take some. By a simple nod, he thanked Shikamaru. The lazy ninja, then, walked over to Kiba, who was still sleeping. As he said last night, the birds had to do it someday... or somenight... and they did. A white harden liquid was on Kiba's shirt and even his faithful dog, Akamaru, moved a bit further to the left of his master... just to make sure the situation doesn't repeat... but on him.

_Even a dog is smarter than doggy-boy. How did he even passed his exams... that's quite surprising.... Wonder what he has instead of a brain... _Shikamaru thought... He remembered how Kiba was a delinquant when they were still in the academy... Him, Kiba, Choji and Naruto... They skipped so many classes together and that certainly drove Iruka crazy... and the Hokage... well... Shikamaru believed he was annoyed to see the faces of the hokages... painted and... dress-up... He couldn't help but chuckle about the good times...

-Mommy... I want pancakes!

He looked back at Kiba who was moaning in his sleep. Shikamaru gave him a small kick and Kiba suddenly stood on four legs.

-As I thought... you have a dog brain.

Kiba finally woke up and looked meanly at Shikamaru. He wiped away the saliva that was dripping from his mouth. Then, he looked at his clothes, because Neji was staring at his shirt. Then he notice:

-BIRD POOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Told ya... you never listen to me.

-Well, maybe... just maybe... YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE PRECISE WHEN YOU SAID: IF I WERE YOU, I WOULDN'T DO THAT!

Shikamaru laughed and walked over to his bag, saying:

-Enough fooling around, Kiba. Let's get going.

* * *

Sakura used the water that Sai brought back yesterday to wet her hair and slightly wash them. The water was dropping from their cave to the platform that was a little lower. It sounded like the rain... She, then, shook her head to make her hair dry faster.

-Is it raining again?

She turned around and look at Sai who just woke up.

-No... I was washing my hair. And, by the way, you just missed a beautiful sunrise.

Sai simply smiled and sat down, his back accosted on a rock and started to sketch something. Sakura didn't notice it at first, but then, as he took out a few paintbrushes and a set of watercolour, she walked over, but Sai stopped her.

-No. Wait. I'll show you when I'll be finish.

Sakura executed. She sat right in front of Sai and waited patiently. That was what she really liked about Sai. Althought he was tough and emotionless, he had this sensitive side of his, which was drawing. She wished she could learn how... Maybe then... she would look a little more like a sensitve girl... and less like a tomboy.

The sun was now in the middle of the blue sky and Sai finally put down his paintbrushes. He looked once again at his painting then told Sakura:

-Come over here. I'm finished.

Sakura stood up at once and skipped over to Sai and sat next to him. She then saw his painting... or we could even say her painting. In the corner, with a beautiful calligraphy was saying: "For Sakura, a friend of mine". Although the painting was in black and white, she could see the true colors of the painting. The eyes of that girl reflected, to her, the green of the leeves in summer, and the hair was like the pink of a rose in blossom. There was a sunrise behind... she could tell it, by the tree which was home to a young mother who brought food to her child.

-You painted me?

Sai smiled softly and hand the painting to Sakura:

-You said I missed the sunrise. But I read in a book that sunrise is a newly borned relationship. And you are the newly borned relationship.

-But we've met since...

-Yes, but we never had the time to talk and to spend quality moments together. They say that it is necessary for two people, a man and a woman, to spend quality time to talk and to feel each others emotion.

-You really think of me that way?

-Yes, you are a great friend...

-No.. I meant the way the book said it.

-You mean...

-Sai, what was the book you took?

-I believe its title was "The sunrise of love".

-What does love means, Sai?

Sai paused and then said:

-According to my lectures, it means a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties. Right?

Sakura looked at him. Maybe it was her who thought of something a little to deep. Maybe to him... love was just friendship... _Bad thoughts... Sakura... c'mon... I can't possibly fall in love with Sai... He's just... _

-Oh... They say that love might also be known when two people look each other in the eyes and feel chemistry... but I don't really get it.

_Sai... I don't know if you feel the same way but..._

-They also say that love makes you get all confused. But seriously... I love Naruto... but I'm ain't confused... but when I say I love you, my heart starts to beat like crazy...

_Maybe he does feel the same way..._

-Sakura... are you listening to me?

-Yes...

-Are you tired or something?

-No.. not really...I guess.. i'm confused just like you.

-Oh.... I hate that "feeling".

-You feel it... too... don't you?

Sai looked at her as if she was talking nonsense.

-You feel the chemistry?

-Chemistry........

His heart started to beat like crazy again and she, well, she bit her lips as her cheeks went red and hot.

* * *

DONE!!!!!

Well... that's it for now... PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'cause it really encourages me to continue... anyway... sorry it took sooooooooo much time!!

Love you all,

sakuralinh


	11. AN

Hi!!!

Ok... you probably all hate author's notes... but this one is really important! I don't know when I'll continue this fanfiction. I feel like it is very boring and... so.. I decided to suspend this project for a while... Please... if you really want to know when I'll continue this fanfiction, place it under alert... or give me your e-mail/send me an e-mail so that I can tell you when I'll restart writing this fanfiction! Thank you for being such great readers!!!

Once again, my deepest apologies......

Love,

Sakuralinh

You can also place a review... I'll send you a pm after!


	12. Author's note 2

Heiiii!

Good news.. I'm restarting to write this fanfiction again! Thx to HpMagicLuvr and Miru who added a review to tell me to continue! I promise, next week, there will be a new chapter!

Love you all!

Sakuralinh


	13. Konoha in flames

Heiii!!!

A new chapter after all this time.

I REALLY wanna thank Miru and HPMagicLuvr for supporting the continuation of this fanfiction. Thank you VERY, VERY much! It is great to know that I'm not writing this fanfiction for nothing! =)

Sorry for my bad punctuation, grammar...

I actually french at school..... so my english is not perfect, nor fantastic.... please forgive me!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Before they knew it, they were now sitting very far away from each other. Sai backed away, as Sakura stood up and sat as far as possible. They spent hours not talking to each other. Sai was painting, drawing. Sakura was looking at the sky, at the trees and the rocks. Her eyes were now directed toward the forest, where she saw three shadows, jumping from trees to trees... She looked at little closer and saw a fourth shadow all the sudden. A huge one.

"Sai! Look!" she said.

Sai stood up and shyly walked over to Sakura's place. He looked at the place where Sakura pointed and said:

"I'll go check it out."

Sakura nodded after telling him to be careful. As he jumped away, she thought: "_Why do I care so much about him? What am I thinking? I only told him to be careful.... It's not like it was something special or anything... I think WAY too much... Sai is just a... he's just a.... friend..."_

After the first ten minutes, Sakura started to be a little worried. When 15 minutes past, she was getting very anxious. Twenty minutes was too much for her to wait. She stood up and yelled:

"SAI! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?"

She kneed down and started sobbing for no reason, not yet, anyway. As she sobbed she thought: _"Why am I sobbing over him? He's nothing but a..."_

"Wow, you are impatient." said a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Kiba who was standing with his arms crossed, Shikamaru yawning, Neji and.... Sai. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She whispered:

"Thanks goodness you are safe."

Sai smiled and went to pack his things up. Sakura did the same, while Shikamaru decided to lay down and take a short nap.

"No time, Shikamaru. We're heading back to Konoha, right away... I need a shower." said Kiba who pulled the lazy boy up.

Shikamaru yawned once again and said:

"Alright...."

He jumped onto the closest tree, followed by Neji and Kiba.

"Go ahead..."

"No, ladies first.... Unless you are not a girl..."

She walked over to him, hit him in the stomach with her elbow and jumped ahead. Sai chuckled at her childish behaviour and followed her with a smile. After at least 6 hours of jumping from branch to branch like monkeys, the five of them finally saw Konoha.... however, they were far from being happy: Smokes were thick, flames were burning the village to the ground. They exchanged a look, and decided to get closer to the village. After another half hour, they were just in front of the village. Neji decided that it was best if they did not enter right away. Using his bloodline, he seeked humans' signs... After a while, he closed his eyes and whispered audibly:

"Sasuke"

Sakura stunned. Knowing how impatient she was when it came to Sasuke, Sai held her back as she tried to run into the village. Violently, she broke out of his grab and ran into the village as she desired, yelling:

"SASUKE-KUN"

Painfully and ferocilly, Sai followed her, with a paintbrush in the hand and a scroll in the other. Kiba sighed and jumped on Akamaru and followed Sai in the burning flames. Neji and Shikamaru exchanged a look and then rushed inside the village, not to fight, but to find the others habitants of Konoha.

* * *

Sakura was still running. She covered her nose and mouth, because of the smoke. All she thought at that moment was Sasuke. All she saw up to now was dust, burnt bones and blood... Such a sad landscape, and yet, so lively with the sound of the flames and of the wind. Suddenly, she heard a kunai sound. She rushed in that direction and saw Sasuke fighting with Kakashi. _Sasuke-kun... You are here..._, she thought. _Sasuke, you've changed. Why are you killing innocent people? Sasuke... please tell me..._

"Sakura! Run! Don't just stand there!" she heard Kakashi yelling.

She didn't move. She looked at Sasuke who finally made eye contact with her. He pulled out his sword and walked toward Sakura despise the fact that Kakashi was attacking him. He seemed to have surpassed his own sensei.

"Sasuke..." she whispered softly as she backed away.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"As weak as ever..." said Sasuke evilly.

"Stay away from her, Sasuke..." demanded Kakashi who ran toward Sasuke with a kunai.

The black haired boy turned around and easily kicked Kakashi away. Sakura backed away, until she hit her back against a pile of metal posts. Sasuke was closed to her at that moment and he was ready to kill her at any moment.

"Are you even worth killing?" he asked her.

He raised his sword and pointed it toward Sakura who fell down because she was scared.

"Sasuke, please don't..." she begged.

"I don't pity you in any way..." he said. "We might have been friends in the past, but you are no longer my friend..."

"Sasuke..." she mumbled. "I..."

His eyes were filled with hatred. She looked around and said:

"Is your hatred worth the death of all these people?"

"It does, but don't change subject...... Choose your last words carefully..."

Sakura closed her eyes and thought: _So... this is how my life will end..__._

"I have nothing to say, but the three words I tried and tried to tell you... I love you."

Sasuke chuckled and said:

"Goodbye, Sakura."

She closed her eyes and she sensed an arm coming to grab her away. What was going on? She did not know.

* * *

That's it for now!!!!!!

Thanks for reading! Plz review!

btw... I dunno when I'll continue so, check oftenly... XD

Love,

sakuralinh


	14. Spelling the word LOVE

Hiiiii!!!

Well... here's the next chapter, but just before that, I wanted to thank HPMagicLuvr for the kind comment and very encouraging as well. Here's the review:

oh really nice!  
i luv the extra spice with sasuke  
awesome writes  
a suspenceful cliff, i like it  
update wen u can i look 4ward to it!  
Ja

Thank you again and againnn!!!

Now... here's the chapter!

* * *

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" asked a voice that was very familiar to her.

"Yes. There are not much smoke here... She can't possibly suffocate." replied another voice.

She heard a long sigh and a hand touching her forehead.

"It is wide." she heard the same voice that replied to the first one.

She slightly opened her eyes and found herself on Sai's lap. She sat up at once and asked brutally:

"What on earth is going on?"

"You almost died, because of the smoke and Sasuke." replied Kiba who was sitted next to Sai.

Sai threw his a dark look and whispered:

"His name is taboo... remember, airhead?"

Loudly, Kiba said:

"OH YAA... we weren't supposed to say his name... but since I did... I guess..."

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered softly. "Where is he?"

Kiba yawned and replied innocently:

"Somewhere... looking for Naruto... but it's stupid since...."

"Shut up, Kiba." interrupted Sai. "He could maybe hear us."

Kiba stood up, bumped his head on the low ceiling and said:

"If he did, he probably would have kill us right away."

Sakura kept quiet as Sai and Kiba kept on argueing. She crawled to a corner and sobbed silently. While the two boys yelled loudly at each other (although, Kiba was truly yelling and Sai was annoyed), Sakura looked at her fist and whispered to herself:

"Why am I so weak when he's around? I can punch Sai and Naruto as strong as I want... but Sasuke... he's... He makes me unable to use my strenght..."

She let the tears roll down her cheeks in silence. Suddenly, there was a small light that entered the dark place. She opened her eyes and saw a person. A girl, to be more precise. Her voice was tomboyish as she said "hi" and she had a folded fan in her back. Behind, two other shadows: Shikamaru and Neji. The light slowly disappeared and the three sat on the floor.

"Nearly escaped..." said the girl.

"We found Temari stuck between fires." said Shikamaru's voice.

"At least now, we're not only 4." said Kiba.

"Yes, we are 5. Big difference." replied Sai.

Neji wasn't paying much attention. He was looking at Sakura who was sitted all alone in the corner. Without saying a word, he crawled over to her and asked as nicely as he could:

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." replied Sakura with a broken voice. "I'm just feeling weak."

Neji did not know how to reply to that. Being weak was what he hated the most. To him, Sakura was, indeed, weak... maybe even a worthless ninja, if it wasn't for her great medical abilities. Sakura turned away and faced the wall. Neji sighed... He, never, was good at reconforting others. He crawled away and Sakura heard him whispering to the others. She gave out a loud sob and immediately placed a hand in front of her mouth.

"Don't be ashamed of crying." said a female voice.

"I'm not ashamed, Temari." replied Sakura softly. "I don't want everyone to worry about me. Look at the village... nobody should worry about my feelings right now."

"That's why a good ninja shouldn't have emotions." said another voice.

Sakura turned around a saw Sai who had no facial expression just like the day they first met.

"A human needs emotion."

"You are also a ninja. you shouldn't let your emotions interfere with what you must do."

"Oh, because you think you are a VERY good ninja?"

"I do, because I don't care if you are my friend or my love, I must complete the task I've been commanded to execute."

"Like I was ever your friend or your love!"

"You told me you were."

"I regret telling you THAT!"

They rose their voices until Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore and said:

"Alright, we get it. You love each other."

Everyone stared at him and said:

"What are you talking about?"

He raised his shoulders and said to Sakura:

"Sai said "You are my friend or my LOVE", he probably wanted to say he loves you."

"What..." started Sakura.

"Do I have to spell it for you? L-O-V-E"

Sakura turned away and her face took a deep red. She replied drlyly:

"Like that was EVER going to happen."

Sai chuckled and said:

"Who would want to love an ugly bitch like her?"

Sakura turned around and slapped him violently. She had tears in her eyes and she bellowed:

"Don't you ever talk to me AGAIN!"

She stormed away; left the dark place. Sai stood there as if lightning struck him. Her words echoed in his head a thounsand times. Kiba permitted himself to give a small comment:

"Couple fight?"

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

thanks for reading... hope you like it!!! Plz leave a review... 'cause I really want to know if you wanna see something in this fanfic you haven't seen yet.

thanks againnnnn

love

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakuralinh


End file.
